


The Lesson

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dorian realizes his best friend has never had an orgasm, he takes it into his own hands to teach her how to pleasure herself. A little worked up from this experience, he blows off steam with his paramour. </p><p>Note: Dorian still gay. No straight Dorian here. Also kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lesson

Dorian spat out his drink and Lavellan hit him on the back while he coughed it up.

"I'm sorry," he said, hitting the bar as he caught his breath, "I thought you said you had never had an orgasm before."

She blushed and looked away.

"How....how....?" He tried again, "You've got to be at least 19."

"21," she corrected.

"I'd figured it out by the time I was 12," Dorian said in amazement.

"You had sex when you were 12?!" She said in shock, "Who hurt you, lethallan?"

"What? No, not like that," he said, shaking his head, "You know, taking care of things myself."

"What sorts of things?" She asked in curiousity.

Dorian blinked and said, "Okay. You get how sex works, right? And you have...some sort of genitalia down there?"

Lavellan agreed, "Yes. My mother told me before I got my moon-bloods. A male inserts his penis into a vagina, I know all this. Or something else, depending, of course, on one's preference."

Dorian chuckled, "Okay. Good job, Mama. But...so you understand that this feel pleasant...so have you ever tried to...do it yourself?"

"You mean masturbating," she said, nodding understandingly, "Yes, this is a thing many young Dalish boys do. It's natural. That is not sex though, so why bother."

"Because it feels nice," Dorian laughed, "Surely, you must have tried it yourself."

She shrugged, "Once or twice when I was younger. I...I did not really care for it. We lived in close quarters and we had such busy days. I...I wouldn't even know what to do."

Dorian's heart sank slightly, "But...you're missing out. You just told me yourself..."

Lavellan waved him off, "I'm drunk and I'm being silly. And I'm sure one day Cullen will finally make his move and I can figure out this whole sex thing. Surely, he knows what he's doing."

Dorian thought of finding Cullen last week locked out of his office and throwing himself at the door to break it down. The man clearly did not have obvious fine motor skills. He could not possibly leave his young virgin charge in his less than delicate hands, not when she didn't understand how to give herself pleasure, in case his performance was...less than stellar.

"Do you trust me?" Dorian asked.

"With my life," Lavellan said, "You know that."

"Do you trust me with your clothes off?" 

She laughed, "You're gay. And with Bull."

"What I'm suggesting isn't cheating, it's...educational. He'll be fine with it. You go upstairs, run yourself a nice bath, and I'll meet you up there in twenty minutes or so."

She shrugged, "Why not? Let's give this a try."

She finished her drink and left the glass on the counter, heading towards the fortress. He finished his and wandered off to find his own lover in midst of a heated card game. Dorian smiled at him and Iron Bull stood up, walking over to meet him. He leaned against the wall, grinning at the mage.

"Can't resist me for even a few minutes?" He chuckled, "The game will be done soon if you want to meet me upstairs."

Dorian whispered, "Soon. Listen, this is a little...unorthodox. But I'm going to...shit, I'm teaching the Inquisitor to jerk off."

Bull started laughing and Dorian clamped his hand on his mouth.

"Don't you say a thing to that poor girl," Dorian grumbled.

"You're not touching her?" Bull asked.

He shook his head.

"Then have fun," Bull laughed, "I'll see you soon. I expect a lesson of my own..."

Dorian grinned, feeling Bull smack his bottom briefly. He walked out of the tavern and towards the Inquisitor’s personal chambers. A servant let him in and he observed Lavellan in a soapy bathtub, blowing bubbles off of her arm. He chuckled to himself and sat behind her while the servant left, locking the door. 

"You ready?" He asked.

Lavellan blushed, "I guess so...this is a little embarrassing..."

"Not at all," Dorian said softly, "Now just relax. You can pretend I'm not here or whatever you need. I'm not going to touch, I just want you to listen to me."

"Okay," she murmured.

"Okay," he said, "I want you to touch between your legs. Can you feel your entrance?"

"Vulva," she grumbled, "You can use the word."

"I was trying to be delicate," Dorian complained, "Okay. Vulva. Stroke it for a little while. How does that feel?"

"Nice," she admitted, "But this is what I did before and really, it doesn't do much for me."

"What else have you tried?" Dorian asked.

"I've touched the inside of my vagina, but it wasn't great. Just a little sore."

Dorian sighed, "How about your clitoris?"

"What's that?"

It was like a thousand Chantry bells went off in Dorian's head. OF COURSE. That was the problem right there.

Dorian said patiently, "If you run your finger from your vulva straight up towards your belly button, there's a little nub. Can you find that?"

He heard a small gasp.

"I guess the Dalish didn't tell their girls everything," he teased.

"Creators," she murmured, "What do I do now?"

"You could try circling it," he said, "Or rubbing it up and down. Whatever feels good to you."

She arched her back slightly, her mouth tipping upwards. He moved to her side, watching her face work. There was something very arousing about watching someone pleasure themselves, regardless of gender.  
"You might find it easier to finger yourself now that you're growing aroused," Dorian instructed, "You'll grow wetter...you might not be able to feel that in the tub...but you will. You want to try?"

He heard another gasp and she groaned, biting her lip. He felt a shudder go through his own body. Damn it. This was getting to him. He had no real urge to jump into the tub with her, but her moan made him almost hard in sympathy. 

"I can almost feel it, Dorian," she groaned, "Should I keep going?"

"Yes," he squeaked out, "Do it."

It was very difficult to not take himself into hand while he watched her face, the water splashing slightly out onto the ground. She groaned, her face growing pink. Then she sighed, a sound of gratification that made him ache. She kept going and he could see her tremble before she opened her eyes.

She grinned, "That was amazing. How did I not figure that out?"

Dorian laughed, "I'm glad...why don't you keep experimenting? You clearly don't need me anymore."

Lavellan giggled, lying her head on the tub as he snuck out. He was truly glad for how forgiving his robes were, shuffling to try to hide his erection. His guilty erection. He had just meant to help her out but MAKER. 

He barely made his way to the Tavern. The minute he spotted Bull, he grabbed him and pulled him into a hungry kiss. The Chargers hooted as Dorian pulled him close and whispered in his ear. Dorian led him into Bull's room and he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. Bull tore off Dorian's clothes and pushed his front against the wall. Dorian groaned as Bull stroked his cock, his other hand gripping his hip.

"So she got to you?" Bull laughed deeply, "Maybe I can convince you to the pansexual team after all. We do have the best parties."

Dorian moaned, unable to speak as Bull stroked faster. Bull kissed down his neck and bit playfully on his earlobe.

"I'm not worried, kadan," Bull murmured, "We both know you're mine."

Dorian pressed back on him, feeling Bull's arm wrap around his chest.

"We could always invite her to bed with us," Bull teased.

Dorian moaned, reaching to touch Bull's cock. He murmured an oil spell under his breath and stroked, coating the fluid on him. Bull flipped him around and thrust into him. Dorian through his legs around his waist, holding onto him by the horns. Bull groaned, thrusting harder into him.

"I could be convinced," Dorian admitted in a moan.

Bull groaned into his mouth, bucking into him. Dorian touched himself, the memory of her face and the feel of him inside him throwing him over the edge. He was too lost in his own orgasm to feel Bull's knees buckle, his seed jutting into him. 

Bull brought them over to the bed, cuddling into him.

"A crush on a woman doesn't suddenly make you straight," Bull comforted.

Dorian smiled, resting his head on his chest. 

"I'm serious though," Bull said, "We should get to her before Cullen does."

Dorian laughed and smacked his chest.


End file.
